This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Method: The sample was dissolved with chloroform:methanol:water (2:1:0.1) in its original dram vial and crystallized into a MALDI plate with Trihydroxyacetophenone monohydrate (THAP) as matrix. Analysis of gangliosides present in the samples was performed in the negative ion mode by MALDI-TOF-MS using Bruker microflex.